Codename: Sailor V
by Tahlia
Summary: Mina Aino is Britain's famous 'superhero' Sailor V. She, along with her white cat Artemis, discover they must go to Japan, where other senshi are apparently waiting for them. Is this for real? Or is it just another one of those tricks from the Negaverse?


Konnichi-wa minna!  
This is my first solo fanfic, so please don't be afraid to tell me   
what's wrong with it! I'd like to say a special arigato to Sailor   
Sista for helping to come out of my shell. I would have never   
written this fic if it were not for her! *blows kisses*  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Sadly, I do not own Sailor Moon *shock horror*, I have   
merely borrowed it for the time being.  
  
* * *  
  
The rain was coming down hard, pelting me with ice from every direction.   
The fog was so thick I couldn't see 100 yards ahead of me. No problem   
though; I was used to the dark, dreary atmosphere of England.   
My grey tracksuit was barely visible above the brightness of my orange   
runners. Artemis had mentioned something about Japan, where a bunch of   
people are apparently waiting for me. Still, I seriously doubted we'd   
actually go there. I found it hard to believe that someone actually   
wanted me after all this time. Life had been hard on me, what with my   
father committing suicide when I was only nine. It had been only a year   
since my mother had mysteriously and tragically disappeared, without   
leaving behind any traces of her disappearance or her whereabouts. She   
had left without warning, and no-one knew her. She had led a very lonely   
life, and only ever had my father and myself for company. Perhaps the   
Aino's are all to tread strange and unloved lives. Maybe I'll end up   
like my mother, leaving others to cope by themselves. Not that her leaving   
has helped me particularly in anyway, although I think it has taught me to   
survive by myself as a Sailor Scout. Perhaps I am destined to do something   
or be someone important.  
'These other Sailor scouts; who are they?' I wondered, as I trudged through   
the icy slush on the side of the road. Not looking where I was going, I   
walked straight into a metal post, right in the middle of the sidewalk.  
"Ugh! Honestly! Who would put such a thing in the middle of a sidewalk?"   
I cried in anguish, rubbing my sore backside as I picked myself up. I walked   
up the frosty steps of my apartment block and rang the intercom.  
"Moshi-moshi?" a female voice said in flawless Japanese, even though we   
were in the middle of London.  
"It's Mina. Let me in, it's fucking freezing out here!" I told the girl.   
The door swung open and I greeted the blazing fire graciously.  
"Oh my Goddess! Do you know how cold it is out there?" I complained   
bitterly to the girl at the front desk.  
"Your room has been cleaned and the fire lit, Miss Aino," she said,   
looking up. You see, I can afford to employ a maid and rent a fabulous   
apartment in the centre of London due to the success of my very own   
clothing range, 'Hime'. I'm only 16, and quite professional for my age,   
or at least so I'm told by all my stockists and customers.  
"Thankyou," I said curtly. I turned towards the long corridor and slowly   
shuffled my way to my room. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the key   
and opened the door.  
"Artemis!" I called, shutting the door firmly behind me. "Artemis! Ooh!   
Where is that cat when I need him?!" Stomping across the room and flicking   
on as many lights as possible, I flung myself on the double bed and waited.   
"Waited for what?" I asked impatiently, as though I expected someone to   
answer me. I glanced over at my orange alarm clock. 8:43pm. Too early to   
sleep, but too late to play the drums. The neighbours would give me enough   
scoldings to last a lifetime!  
'Well who cares about them?' I thought. I stopped, wondering where this   
rebellious new whisper had come from. 'Still, it's got a point,' I agreed   
giggling, as I walked into the lounge room. I sat down infront of my drum   
set, picked up the sticks and began to play. Already I could feel the   
creative energy flowing through me. All my anger and frustration seeped   
out of my fingertips and were absorbed by the music. I let everything   
around me fade and let go of my fears and problems temporarily. I smashed   
the drums over and over again, making as much noise as I possibly could.   
My other hand drummed on the tambourine, making a funny jingling sound,   
at which I giggled uncontrollably.  
"Mina...Mina! MINA!!" I heard a voice say through the commotion. I   
reluctantly dragged myself away from the music and back into reality.   
A white cat with that oh-so-familiar crescent moon on his forehead   
standing at my forehead, staring up at me.  
"ARTEMIS!" I screamed, throwing my hands up in despair. "Why must you   
always appear at the most inconvenient times? And why are you never there   
when I need you?!?!"  
"Me?!" he asked incredulously. "ME?!"  
"No Artemis...the black cat standing right next to you!" I screamed,   
storming into the living room. As you can see, my life isn't exactly   
harmonious now, is it?  
"Talking about black cats...Luna contacted me today...or at least, she   
contacted Central...which is also me...but that's beside the point..." he   
chuckled.  
"Luna being who exactly?" I said smugly, picturing a beautiful black cat   
snuggling up to Artemis.  
"MINA!!" he cried shocked. "She's....We're...I'm...I mean...she's not...  
exactly...we wouldn't..."  
"Sure, sure," I said, cutting him off and patting him sarcastically on the   
head. "I believe you Artemis..."  
"You can be so pathetic sometime, you know that Mina?"  
"Me?? PATHETIC? You've convicted the wrong person Artemis!" I said, as   
I stomped into my bedroom. I flopped down on my orange-sunned bedspread   
and stared dazedly at the ceiling. I sighed and closed my eyes, only to   
feel something poking me incessantly in the ribs. I opened one eye while   
screwing up the other to see a crescent-mooned face peering intently at me.  
"Oh go away Artemis," I told the cat sternly before I turned away.  
"Mina, please...please listen to me!"  
"Look, Artemis. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. Can't you see I'm   
busily trying to occupy myself here?" I said in a huff.  
"Mina..." he said pausing, adding a rather dramatic tone to his voice.   
"Mina, we have to go to Japan."  
  
* * *  
  
I know it's short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter!   
I promise I will! Cliffhanger, ne?   
How is Mina going to react to Artemis' sudden announcement?   
Will she be overjoyed at the idea, or just plain angry?   
Tune in next week for Chapter 2!  
  
Flames? Rants? Raves? Or just general comments?   
Please email me at satansmistress78@hotmail.com  
*hugs* Indigo 


End file.
